DRAGON
by honolulukwon
Summary: Jangan pernah mendekati hutan. Jangan pernah mendekat ke gunung. Jangan pernah bermain di sungai. Jangan pernah pergi ke tempat itu sendirian./Tentu bu./Bagaimana jika lengenda naga itu nyata?/Aku tidak pernah percaya dengan legenda./Bagaimana jika kita membuktikannya?/Aku tidak mau!/Sungguh itu sangat konyol/Ya baiklah— GDxCL/TOPxBOM/BIGNE1


Jangan pernah mendekati hutan. Jangan pernah mendekat ke gunung. Jangan pernah bermain di sungai. Jangan pernah pergi ke tempat itu sendirian./Tentu bu./Bagaimana jika lengenda naga itu nyata?/Aku tidak pernah percaya dengan legenda./Bagaimana jika kita membuktikannya?/Aku tidak mau!/Sungguh itu sangat konyol/Ya baiklah—

DRAGON

Cast : SKYDRAGON

Chapter 1 - Believe?

"Hei liburan musim panas kau mana pergi kemana?", wanita di depan Chaerin ini bertanya entah kepada siapa. Chaerin kebingungan. Apa dia bertanya kepadanya?.

"kau bicara denganku?"

"hah? Tentu saja bodoh!. Memangnya siapa lagi hantu? Aku tidak segila itu berbicara dengan hantu." Wanita itu memukul kepala Chaerin, yang sering ia artikan sebagai tanda sayangnya kepada orang yang dipukul.

"aww, sakit unnie, jadi kau tadi tanya apa ?" Chaerin bertanya lagi, terserah saja kau anggap Chaerin bodoh atau apa. Tapi sungguh tadi Chaerin sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pertanyaan yang ia ajukan kepadanya. Oh, peduli amat.

"ugh dasar kucing imut. Kukira kau tadi menyimak pertanyaanku. Oke oke akan ku ulangi sekali lagi. Jadi kau mau berlibur kemana saat musim panas?" Dara unie mengulangi pertanyaannya sekali lagi.

"a-aku. Sepertinya aku akan mengunjungi rumah Sobo-san yang berada di jepang. Bagaimana denganmu? unnie mau pergi berlibur kemana?" Chaerin mengedikkan bahunya.

"ke pulau jeju tentunya. Bersama kekasihku " Chaerin hanya memutar bola matanya saat mendengar jawaban dari wanita di depannya itu.

"huuu dasar. Kenapa unnie sangat menyukai si idiot park itu? Aku tidak tahu dimana sisi menariknya si tiang park itu" Chaerin mendengus.

Sekali lagi ia memutar bola mata malas. Dan wanita di depannya ini membalas perkataannya, ia membela kekasihnya. Tentu saja. Dara dan Chanyeol. oh, pasangan yang serasi sekali. Karena Chaerin rasa mereka berdua sama-sama Idiot. Ini kenyataan sungguh. Chaerin mencibir lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dan yang perlu kau ketahui kejadian tadi Chaerin hanya bercanda.

liburan musim panas ya ? ya, Chaerin siap!

Chaerin memang akan pergi ke jepang untuk bertemu Sobo-sannya besok tetapi sepertinya ibu tidak menyetujui kemauannya ini. Beliau selalu melarang Chaerin untuk pergi kesana sendirian. Beliau tidak mau terjadi apa apa dengannya. Dan pada akhirnya-

"Unnie! Aku sudah siap!" adik perempuan Chaerin sudah siap rupanya. Ya, adiknya yang bernama Harin yang menemaninya untuk pergi ke rumah Sobo-san. Ia membawa tas ransel besar. Besar sekali, seperti tas gunung? Entahlah. Sungguh bawaan adikku sangat banyak, dan hei apa-apaan itu? Dia membawa papan selancar?

"kau membawa papan selancar?" Chaerin bertanya heran sambil menahan tawanya yang mungkin akan meledak sebentar lagi.

"ya, memangnya kenapa? Kita akan pergi ke pantai bukan?" oh sungguh polos sekali adiknya ini.

"ya tuhan, sungguh adikku yang sangat sok tahu. Rumah Sobo-san itu di gunung, harin! Oh astaga, kenapa aku harus punya adik sepertimu." Chaerin mengacak rambutnya gemas. Ya, sangat gemas karena ia salah tema. Pada akhirnya tawa Chaerin yang sudah ia tahan dari tadi meledak.

"kenapa unnie tertawa?." Harin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia melanjutkan beralasan.

"aku kan tidak tahu jika kita mau ke gunung, aku bahkan tidak tahu jika kita akan ke rumah Sobo-san. Aku kira kita pergi ke pantai yang berada di jepang. Sungguh—"

"Ya! Kau tidak mendengarkanku!". Harin kesal karena kakaknya tidak mendengarnya dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Salahnya sendiri mengomel tentang hal hal yang sungguh sangat tidak penting disaat yang seperti ini. Batin Chaerin. Lalu ia beranjak pergi untuk memasukkan semua barang yang ia ke dalam taksi yang beberapa menit yang lalu sudah berada di depan rumahnya.

"Capatlah! Aku tidak mau liburanku batal hanya karena ulahmu!" Chaerin berteriak dari lantai bawah.

"Oke oke , aku akan menaruh papan selancar ini dan menyusulmu kak."

"benar! Kau harus melakukan itu. Atau jika tidak kau akan kutinggal pergi mengunjungi Sobo-san."

"Okeee, dasar cerewet."

"Aku mendengarmu"

Memang seperti ini hari hari keluarga lee. Dan ya sekarang Chaerin akan pergi berlibur dengan Harin selaku adiknya yang sangat ma—menyebalkan. Sambil menunggu Harin turun Chaerin memutuskan untuk berpamitan dengan ibunya. iamenghampiri ibu yang sedang duduk santai di ruang tengah.

"Bu, aku akan berangkat." Ucap Chaerin lirih. Seperti akan pergi jauh saja.

"Oh? Sudah siap? Apa ibu perlu mengantarmu?" Ibu tersenyum dengan sangat manis, senyuman khas ibu tentunya.

"Tidak perlu bu, aku sudah memanggil taksi. Ibu jaga kesehatan ya? Aku tidak akan lama di jepang. Mungkin hanya dua minggu. Jika ayah bertanya, ibu harus bilang bahwa aku akan baik baik saja hehe". Chaerin hanya nyengir . Hap! ibu tiba-tiba memeluknya. Chaerin yang terkejut juga ikut memeluk ibu kembali.

"Iya Chaerin. Kau harus jaga adikmu. Karena dialah satu satunya adikmu" ibu tertawa renyah. Ya , Chaerin tahu bahwa adiknya adalah tanggung jawabnya dan tentu, ia harus menjaganya karena dia adik Chaerin satu satunya. Chaerin menyayanginya, meskipun ia sangat menyebalkan.

"Oke bu siap. Tanpa disuruh pun aku juga akan menjaganya" ibu melepaskan pelukannya.

"ibu berpesan padamu. Jangan pernah mendekati hutan. Jangan pernah mendekat ke gunung. Jangan pernah bermain di sungai. Jangan pernah pergi ke tempat yang ibu sebutkan tadi sendirian." Ibu mengatakan pesannya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Wow keren sekali. Chaerin yang mendenggar pesan ibu hanya mengangguk.

"Oke bu oke. Aku tidak akan pergi ke hutan, sungai, ataupun gunung. Ibu jangan khawatir? Sungguh, aku berjanji aku akan baik baik saja disana." Chaerin tersenyum dan ibu membalasnya dengan senyuman khas milik ibu yang selalu kami sukai.

"Unnie! Aku sudah siap!" itu adalah suara Harin yang berteriak. ia terdengar sangat bersemangat rupanya.

"bu, aku berangkat ya? Ibu hati-hati dirumah oke? Harin sudah menungguku. Aku akan sangat merindukan ibu. Sungguh." Chaerin memeluknya sekali lagi. Mencium kedua pipinya lalu ia pergi sebelum pesawat meninggalkannya.

"Dah Bu!" Chaerin dan harin serempak melambaikan tangan kearah mereka melihat ibu melambai kembali kearah meraka sampai mereka tidak melihatnya lagi.

"Harin! Ayo cepat, pesawatnya akan berangkat beberapa menit lagi." Chaerin berseru karena adikknya sangat lambat.

"iya unnie, tolong bantu aku. Ini sangat berat sungguh." Harin meminta tolong karena bawaannya yang terlalu banyak. Chaerin hampir saja melepaskan tawa karenanya. Memangnya siapa yang suruh membawa barang sebanyak itu? Sudah seperti orang mau pindah rumah saja. 2 koper. 1 tas besar. 2 tas kecil. Oh sungguh adikku yang satu ini. Batin Chaerin.

"Ya ya. kau seperti orang yang mau pergi untuk pindah rumah saja hahah." Akhirnya tawanya meledak. Keras sekali. Semua orang melihat kearah mereka. Oh, salahkan saja adikku ini yang barang bawaannya banyak sekali. Sudah tidak ada banyak waktu. Chaerin langsung membantu Harin dan berlari.

"hosh Hosh. Ini perjuangan. Lelah sekali" –sangat melelahkan. Sambung Chaerin dalam hati. Akhirnya Chaerin mendudukkan pantatnya ke bangku pesawat. Harin yang berada disebelahnya sudah tepar saja. Mungkin dia kelelahan. Chaerin juga dibuat lelah olehnya karena mengangkut barang barang nya dari pintu depan bandara hingga tempat pengecekan barang. Lee Harin! Kau berhutang satu es krim untuk unniemu ini. –batin Chaerin.

5 jam perjalanan menaiki pesawat. Mereka sudah berada di Jepang. Mereka sudah berada di Honshu. Sobo-san! Kami datang. Chaerin sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Sobo-san. Ia sangat merindukan Sobo-san. Tentu saja. Chaerin dan harin menunggu taksi, dan akhhirnya sebuah taksi lewat. Harin memberhentikan taksi itu dan sang sopir munurunkan kaca jendelanya. "Mau kemana ?." ia bertanya. Dan chaerin memberinya secarik kertas yang berisi alamat rumah Sobo-san. Sopir itu mengangguk dan menyuruh Harin dan chaerin masuk. Ia membantu memasukkan barang barang yang mereka bawa ke dalam bagasi. Sungguh baik sekali. Aku berterima kasih karena telah dibantu olehnya. Kami memasuki taksi itu dan sopir itu mulai menyalakan mesin dan kami berangkat. Jauh. Tentu, rumah Sobo-san berada di pedesaan. Di sekitar gunung Fuji. Kalian tahu kan? Gunung itu sangat indah. 2 jam menaiki taksi sepertinya sangat membosankan untuk anak remaja yang baru puber seperti harin. Baik, dia lebih memilih menggapai mimpi saat di pesawat dan saat berada di dalam taksi daripada melihat lihat pemandangan yang sangat indah di luar. Oh dasar.

Akhirnya kami sampai di depan rumah Sobo-san. Chaerin menurunkan barang , lalu membayar si supir beberapa lembar yen. Si supir berterima kasih dan mebungkun. Lalu melesat pergi. Sobo-san keluar dari rumahnya. Dan ia langsung berhambur memeluk mereka bergantian.

"Seungri! Sepupumu datang!." Sobo-san berteriak. Lee seungri ? tentu chaerin sangat ingat dia teman semasa kecilnya. Sudah 7 tahun kami tidak pernah bertemu. chaerin penesaran bagaimana penampilannya saat ini. Apa dia tampan? Entahlah, kuraasa mata pandanya tetap berada di tempatnya. Hahah. Bercanda. Oh akhirnya dia datang.

"seungri-nichan, aku merindukanmu!" harin menyapa seungri dan ia langsung memeluknya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu harin." Seungri terkekeh ia memeluk harin, tangannya mengusap rambut adik manisku. Dan yeah mata pandanyanya tetap berada ditempatnya. Sudah kuduga.

"bagaimana kabarmu bro?" chaerin memukul lengan Seungri, karena mereka berdua sangat asik berpelukan dan melupakan chaerin.

"Hei chae ah. Aku tidak tahu kau ada disini tadi. Aku baik baik saja, tetap tampan seperti biasanya. Sungguh. Bagaimana denganmu?" oh crap. Dia benar benar melupakan Chaerin. Hei percaya diri sekali dia.

"tampan? Hei bahkan mata pandamu masih ada disana. Kau lebih mirip seorang manusia panda dari pada seorang manusia . Aku baik baik saja. Aku tumbuh sedikit lebih tinggi." chaerin mengejeknya dan tentu hanya bercanda. Ia tidak serius dengan ucapannya dan seungri yang sekarang ada di hadapanku ini sangat tampan sejujurnya. Jika dia bukan sepupu. chaerin rasa ia akan mengencaninya. Hehe.

"yah dasar, aku tampan tau." Dia benar, dia tampan. Dia merangkul chaerin, lebih tepatnya menjepit kepala chaerin di lengannya sambil menjitak kepalanya dengan tangan yang satunya.

"ehm" tiba tiba Sobo-san berdehem. Menginterupsi kegiatan kami, dan kami berhenti. Seungri melepaskan tangannya dari kepala chaerin. Ugh akhhirnya aku bebas.-batin chaerin Dan baik, kemana Harin?

"Sobo-san, Harin kemana?." Chaerin menanyakan pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh.

"Dia sudah masuk ke dalam. Dan oh ya, seungri tolong bantulah kedua sepupumu yang cantik ini untuk membawa barang mereka ke dalam. " Sobo-san tersenyum.

"kenapa harus aku?." Seungri menjawab malas.

"sudah lakukan saja seung. Cepat sana!" Sobo-san memerintah seungri, sangat ketus. Chaerin yang menonton mereka hanya bisa terkekeh.

"oke nek oke. Tidak usah galak galak begitu. Sobo-san-san menyeramkan. Sungguh." Berani sekali si panda ini mengatai Sobo-san. Dasar, aku yakin sebentar lagi Sobo-san akan berteriak

1

2

3

"SEUNGRI!"

Sungguh suara Sobo-san bisa membuat telingga tuli.

Chaerin dan seungri pun mulai memindahkan barangnya dan Harin. Jadi kemana Harin? chaerin tidak tahu, mungkin dia sedang bermain dengan anjing anjing milik Sobo-san yang bernama gaho dan jolie. Entahlah, Harin merepotkan. sangat.

"Chae, aku taruh barangmu dimana?" seungri memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"di kamar tamu saja seungri. Gomawo." chaerin menyuruh seungri untuk meletakkan barang nya di kamar tamu.

"Oke, sama –sama chae. Hehe". Seungri nyengir, memperlihatkan gigi giginya yang tertata rapi disana. Chaerin ingin bertanya sesuatu kepada seungri, tetapi ia masih tidak yakin apa perlu menanyakkan hal itu kepada seungri atau tidak.

"Seung-", ia menahan lengan seungri saat akan pergi.

"iya?" seungri hanya menatap gadis bermata kucing didepannya ini dengan pandangan heran.

"umm, bagaimana jika legenda naga itu nyata?" tanya chaerin to the point.

"entahlah, kau tidak akan tahu jika tidak membuktikannya sendiri." Jawabnya entang.

"Aku tidak pernah percaya dengan legenda. Jadi apa itu nyata seung-ssi?" Chaerin bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Bagaimana jika kita membuktikannya?" tantangnya.

"Aku tidak mau!. Aku hanya penasaran. Kau tahu aku rasa sangat konyol jika kita mempercayai legenda naga seperti rasa itu sangat sngat tidak nyata." Chaerin mengelak ucapan seungri.

"oh? Teteapi aku yakin itu nyata. Bagaimana jika kita membuktikannya? " tantang seungri sekali lagi.

"apa ada untungnya? Konyol sekali kau tahu. Haha" Chaerin tertawa renyah.

"um bagaimana jika itu benar? Kau harus mentraktirku makan selama 1 bulan. Jika legenda itu salah. Aku yang akan mentraktirmu. Bagaimana ? apa kau mau membuktikan? " seungri memandang gadis di depannya dengan pandangan mengejek. Tentu saja gadis itu tidak mau kalah.

"oke oke. Aku setuju, kapan kita akan membuktikannya?" bodoh. Chaerin menyetujuinya.

"bagaimana jika besok?". Apa? Besok?

"Ya aku setuju, semakin cepat semakin baik bukan? Lalu apa aku perlu mengajak Harin?". Sial. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan mulutku.-rutuk Chaerin kesal. Harin, ya chaerin selalu berpikir tentang adiknya ini.

"sebaiknya kita tidak usah mengajaknya. Kurasa perjalanan besok akan sedikit berbahaya chae. " berbahaya? Chaerin takut bahaya, sungguh. Tetapi ia tetap mengangguk pelan.

"jadi sebenarnya besok kita akan kemana?" ya, chaerin juga tidak tahu kita akan pergi kemana.

"ke hutan, melewati sungai, dan menaiki gunung kau harus bersiap-siap. Besok aku akan menjemputmu. Oh ya janagn berpamitan dengan Sobo-san. Kita akan pergi diam diam chae. Jam 3 pagi" Jawab seungri. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan chaerin yang masih shock.

"HA?" sungguh ia tidak percaya akan diajak seungri ketempat tempat itu. Jadi teringat pesan ibu.

" **ibu berpesan padamu. Jangan pernah mendekati hutan. Jangan pernah mendekat ke gunung. Jangan pernah bermain di sungai. Jangan pernah pergi ke tempat yang ibu sebutkan tadi sendirian."**

Sendirian. Chaerin tidak akan sendirian besok. Ada seungri. Hatinya terasa sedikit tenang. Ya, Setidaknya ada seseorang yang bisa ia percayai untuk menjaganya. Ya, setidaknya.

TBC /?


End file.
